The Guardians
by Striker5
Summary: The land is engulfed in shadow. The Guardians of Vanadiel rise again to obliterate the evil from this world, but will it be enough this time?
1. Prologue: The Guardians

AN: I do not own FFXI or anything involved with FFXI or SquareEnix. Thank you and enjoy the fic (  
  
Prologue: Forgotten by all, remembered by one  
  
The old, weary bard, Raishin, stepped into the shabby bar, his presence a forgotten one in the eyes of those who never knew him. Dressed in simple robes, wearing the green beret hat he always used to wear on his many adventures, thus earning him the nickname, "Old Green," was now only a faded mirror image of its former glory. His long Elvaan ears drooped slightly, and one had a large bite off it. Raishin's dark blue eyes still had that peculiar spark however, the spark of individuality that few promising adventurers have. By looking into his eyes you can tell his life was full of joy, and he will die a happy man. There strapped around his shoulder is the flute he used to play while unweaving tales of adventure, horror, and love. It is also a faded mirror image of its former glory. The veteran bard took a seat at his usual table in the corner, and a young Mithran waitress brought him the usual, a bottle of 812 Rolanberry accompanied by a shining wine glass. "How arrre things today Raishin?" The Mithra purred soothingly, trying to ease the old bard's already tensed emotions as she poured him a glass. "The same as always I'm afraid Casa," Raishin muttered, taking a sip of his drink as his eyes watched her sit down in the chair opposite to him. "Rajjun's gravesite has been robbed again, and this time I could find no proof whatsoever. Not a single ounce of any hard evidence," Raishin muttered through a tight voice, as if he was blaming himself for his fault. "You prrromised to tell me about your adventurres with the Great Rajjun," Casa said, her tail flicking slightly as she always loved listening to his stories. Raishin smiled, causing the spark in his eyes to flame up, glad she asked as he always loves telling that particular story. "Yes, with all stories I've told it always starts with the usual phrase," Raishin said, pausing for a moment to sip his Rolanberry.  
  
He smiled and said in a loud clear tone, "Once upon a time.."  
  
Well, I apologize for it being so short, but it is only the prologue, well actually it's considered the first chapter but I like to at least pretend I'm a good writer . Heh, but anyway I hope you enjoyed the way I started off. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Crimson Mage

Hi, I'm not a newbie nor a veteran to FFXI, I know some things, but I do not know many, so forgive me if I make any mistakes and please correct me (Such as bards not being able to equip great swords or something). Thanks, enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
Oh and I was going to make it a first person view kind of thing since Raishin was telling the story but to make it easy I'm just going with third person perspective. The environment is now 60 years ago, so don't confuse Raishin in the past with Raishin in the present. Uh yeah I'm babbling away again so just enjoy the fic lol.  
  
Chapter 2: The Crimson Mage  
  
Raishin quickly rolled to the side as a large Orcish broadsword came down hard into the ground, sending a large dust cloud into Raishin's dark blue eyes. Raishin raised his arm in front of his eyes to protect from the dust, but this was a mistake as the Orcish Neckchopper hit him hard in the gut with a shoulder ram. Raishin rolled a few times before his back hit a tree, a splurt of blood flying from his mouth as he opened one of his eyes, the other closed tightly from the pain. He saw the Orc coming, and gripping his Sapara, he dove forward with all his strength, letting out a desperate yell and plunged the sword deep into the Orc's chest.  
The Orc was stopped in his tracks, but as Raishin slowly looked up at the hideous beast he saw the sword raised into the air, the Orc ready to deliver his final blow, which would kill both of them. Raishin closed his eyes tightly, unable to accept death, his strength completely drained, and he awaited the final blow from the Orc.  
But it never came, something came, but not the blade, and two yellow lines crossed over the Orc's body. The Orc was paralyzed, and its fangs gritted together trying to break free.  
"Finish it off!" He heard a voice yell nearby, but he had no strength left. The Orc would break free soon, and he would be killed, he couldn't do it.  
Raishin's eyes widened as suddenly his body glowed a bright light, the wounds on his body closed and sealed, and he felt strength pour back into his body. Raishin straightened to his feet, ripped the blade from the Orc, spun around to gather power, and slammed the blade deep into the Orc's fat neck, the blade cutting completely through and decapitating the beast.  
Raishin was dumbfounded for a few seconds after the Orc's lifeless corpse slumped to the ground in front of him, having narrowly escaped his demise. Raishin was a small Elf compared to others, and was always called the "Runt" at the Academy. He had shoulder-length blonde hair that looked almost white. He was wearing thin, but reliable leather armor and his Sapara was still gripped tightly in his hand. He looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw a middle-aged Hume with brown hair pulled back into cornrows. His face was slightly stern and his eyes were a glowing dark brown, but Raishin saw a spark of power and wisdom in the eyes he had never seen before. Below the Hume's eyes were two red lines crossed over each other one and on his forehead trailing down was a red tattoo stopping in-between his eyes. The Hume was dressed in a very fancy-looking tabard which was colored blood red. The Hume's leggings, and boots were the same color as well, and Raishin immediately recognized this outfit as a Red Mage's outfit. Only a very experience Red Mage could wear clothing like that, and the clothing itself even gave the wearer power. A golden belt was strapped around the Mage's waist and a long golden sheathe with emerald jewels embedded in the surface was dangling slightly behind the Red Mage from the belt. There was a golden shield strapped tightly around the Mage's left arm, with a solitary beautiful ruby jutting out slightly right in the middle of the shield. "T-Thank you," Raishin stuttered, still trying to overcome his shock as he stood up, sheathing his Sapara. The Red Mage studied Raishin for a second with his penetrating gaze, and responded in a stern voice, "For an Elf you're not very smart are you? It's not wise for as someone with such poor equipment and experience to be fighting Neckchoppers in Ghelsba." Raishin looked away, knowing he was right, but he still didn't like being called dumb, "I...want to get stronger.." "I'm Rajjun, "The Red Mage said, smiling for the first time. He liked this fellow because he used to have the same exact ambitions. "My name is Raishin, and hey thanks a lot for helping me," Raishin said, never actually talking on friendly terms with someone of such great power. "Well, Raishin, you won't get out of Fort Ghelsba by yourself, I suggest you tag along with me until we get back to SanDoria," Rajjun said, turning towards a dirt path. Raishin blinked, surprised, and stammered, "R-Really? You don't mind?" Rajjun started walking without saying a word, and Raishin jogged to catch up with him.  
  
End of Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! If I'm making any mistakes or anything please don't be afraid to criticize me. As long as it is constructive criticism ( Stay tuned for Chapter 2: The Guardians of SanDoria? 


End file.
